


Training Gone Wrong

by EeveeNerd



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeNerd/pseuds/EeveeNerd
Summary: This is a work by Kitten!Keith and Lance are training and Lance gets hurt and now has amnesia. Will the paladins be able to help him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work by Kitten, not Phoenix.
> 
> This is one of my first fanfics so I hope you like it!

Lance and Keith were going against each other as part of their training. Hunk and Pidge were behind Lance and Keith having a training fight of their own. Lance is getting tired and is starting to get slower dodging the attacks, but Keith doesn't notice. Pidge shoots out their bayard trying to strike Hunk. Hunk quickly dodges and the bayard goes and strikes Lance in the head. He crumpled to the ground as Keith shouted his name. 

• • •

The Present

All the paladins were in the med bay trying to figure out what had happened. All they knew with certainty was that Pidge had accidentally hit Lance with their bayard and he was currently in a pod. But what the paladins didn't know is that Lance had hit his head pretty hard when he crumpled to the ground. So when the glass encasing the pod quietly slid open, and Lance came out and asked “Where am I?” the paladins knew that they had a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to figure out what is wrong with Lance, and how to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on it, and posting past. Enjoy!

“So you don’t remember anything then?” Pidge inquired. “Nope. The last thing I remember is a few days ago when we met with those people on that planet. I can’t think of the name.” Lance said sadly. “You mean the Vesonx?” Shiro said quietly. Lance said, “Yeah that kind of sounds familiar. Why?” Keith started “Lance, that was 2 weeks ago. You really don’t remember anything?” Coran piped up quickly, “I’m sure all of this is quite stressful for Lance though, maybe we could just tell him about the last two weeks and see if he can remember anything. Even something small would be better than nothing.” “Seeing as though he couldn’t even remember he was in space, I think we should just let him be for a while.” Allura chimed in. She continued “So he has amnesia. At least it is only mild.” Keith, who had always been bad at social interactions shouted “You know, maybe we should stop talking about Lance like he isn’t here because he is right in front of you! Maybe we should ask for his opinions!” Keith finished. Lance said “Thanks Keithy. That’s nice of you. But right now all I really want is to go to the kitchens and eat, and then sort this out.” Hunk, being a nice friend, said “I think that’s a good idea. Let’s discuss this later, ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to add as frequently as I can manage.


End file.
